Dusty Cata'tomb
Dusty Cata'tomb is a haunted desert-based portrait world appearing in Luigi's Mansion 64. It is the ninth course in the game. It can be found in the second floor of the haunted mansion. This course is entered where Snowman's Land was in SM64, except there is a painting instead of a blank wall. Pillars stick out of the ground at different points in the level. Three of these pillars can be reached via sand, while the other one is surrounded by quicksand and must be reached with the Koopa Shell. The most prominent feature of the level is the great pyramid in the center. Two Starlings are found inside the pyramid. Starok serves as the boss of the level, an ancient spirit which lives in a separate zone inside the level. Other notable locations include a small oasis (consisting of a palm tree, a small pool of water, and one black "!" switch) located in the corner of the stage. A stone gazebo can be found near the beginning of the level, under which are two Zomb-ombs and on top of which is a Koopa Shell in a Yellow ! Block, and a Star Marker. There is also a maze path which rests on top of quicksand and is traveled on by rolling Spindels and Grindels. This maze is one of a few ways to traverse from the east to the west side of the level. Other ways include a hole hidden in the maze of the Spindels and Grindels. The level also features the only appearance of Klepto the condor. Dusty Cata'tomb is the only course in Luigi's Mansion 64, along with Flowerside Patch, where Luigi can lose his cap. Levels 'Star 1: Chase the Condor' While exploring the area, Luigi will come to see a large vulture, Klepto, holding a Power Star in its claws. To snatch the Starling from its claws, Luigi can climb a pillar and wait the buzzard flying over him to do a jump and take away the Star. Unlike in SM64 the player cannot take the Wing Cap to reach Klepto when it's flying high. Once the buzzard is hit, the Starling will float over to the left side of the pool. 'Star 2: Stand on the Pillars' In this mission, Luigi must stand over the four pillars surrounding the pyramid. To do so, the plumber needs to use the Koopa Shell to reach at least two of the pillars over a pool of quicksand. The other two pillars can be reached by just running onto them. After Luigi has stood atop all the pillars, the top of the pyramid will collapse, revealing another hole. Instead of leading into the pyramid, the star is sitting in the hole itself. 'Star 3: Inside the Ancient Tomb' Luigi must reach the star at the top of the pyramid interior. Go into the pyramid, jump up to the platform on the right and climb the pole. Follow the path up to the top of the pyramid, avoiding Grindels and Spindels to find a ! switch. Hitting the switch creates a box staircase leading to the star. 'Star 4: Guardian of the Tomb' There's a sign inside the pyramid that gives a clue that this star is in a dark patch outside the pyramid. Go onto the stone path covered by Grindels over the huge dark quicksand pit. There is a box in the ground on the very back corner of the stones. Breaking the box will reveal the entrance to the Starok's lair. The boss is a standard Eyerock fight, so punch both hands in the eye 3 times to receive the star. 'Star 5: Deserting 8 Red Coins' For this star Luigi must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the desert. The Koopa Shell will come in handy for some of these coins. Their locations are as follows: # Between two whirlpools to the right of the fence # On a platform at the front of the dark quicksand # At the back corner of the dark quicksand # Above the dark quicksand, requires standing on a Grindel to reach it # Above a tree near the oasis # At the top of the slope near the oasis, at the very corner of the level # On the pyramid at the base # In a nook at the top of the pyramid After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears on the bottom floor of the stone gazebo near the start. 'Star 6: Those Yellow Coins Again' This star refers to 5 yellow coins on top of the central sand pit inside the pyramid. All the coins are in plain sight, and there are few obstructions so they should be easy to find. After collecting all 5 coins the star appears near the pyramid entrance. 'Enemies' *Amp *Zomb-omb *Goomba *Klepto *Pokey *Fly Guy *Kuromame *Grindel *Spindel Category:Desert Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Level